beautiful_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caster
A Caster is a mystical and supernatural being with ability to use magic, known as casting. A Caster is able to choose whether he or she wants to become Light (good) or Dark (evil), depending on their true nature and personality and at any time. Choosing between Light and Dark Light Casters A Light Caster uses their power for good. In the books, they are described as having green glowing, almost fluorescent eyes, especially when using their powers. Light Casters have a different range of powers, from being a Sybil like Reece Duchannes or to being a Shifter like Barclay Kent Dark Casters A Dark Caster uses their power for evil. Being claimed for the Dark is described as being completely taken over by negative emotions, or by the absence of emotion, getting darker and having no remorse for anything. Dark Casters, in the books, have golden cat-like eyes that glow all the time, except if you hide them. In the movie, however, their eyes have more of a "fiery" glow to them. Sirens, Evos, and Cataclysts, (A Natural, like Lena, claimed Dark) are all different forms of darkness. However, it is shown with Ridley, or even Sarafine, that Dark Casters can resist the growing darkness in themselves and to some extent, remain as they were before and even love someone. Duchannes Family Curse However, the Duchannes Casters have not had the choice to claim themselves since the time of Genenieve Duchannes , when she used the Book of Moons to revive her deceased lover Ethan Carter Wate. Eventually, her spell failed and she was Claimed for the Dark, while the Book still took something in return for the spell- her entire lineage's free will in the Claiming process, meaning they would all be claimed at the age of sixteen, under the "Sixteenth Moon," and chosen upon their true nature either to be Light or Dark. This applies to every Duchannes, except with the second Natural Lena, in the family, who gets free will. However, if she chooses to go Light, all the Dark Casters and Lilum in her family, like Ridley, Macon and Sarafine will die. And if she goes Dark, all the Light Casters in her family like Reece, Gramma and her Aunt Del will die. However she became a hybrid because she didn't want to choose because she knew whatever side she chose the other would die. Because of becoming an Light and Dark caster hybrid only 1 person from each side died. Those two casters were Twyla, a Light Caster and Larkin, a Dark Caster. Different types of Casters A Caster has the basic ability to cast and to perform rituals. Lena also said that casters can move things with their minds too. But every Caster can develop a specific kind or form of ability, which will determine his or her's own personality. *'Natural'- Known as the most powerful Casters, they have plenty of different powers that they can awaken at any time. Their most predominant ability is the one to influence the elements and the weather easily, but Lena, a Natural, has also been able to stop time on a few occasions. *'Cataclyst'- The equivalent of a Natural who turned Dark. It is unknown if they have the exact same potential as that of a Natural. *'Siren'- Seductresses, Sirens are female Casters who are able to bend the will of mortals and make them do or say anything they want. *'Thaumaturge'- Casters who are usually aligned on Light and have the power to heal injuries and wounds. *'Sybil'- Casters who are able to reveal the truth hidden inside of people or secret intentions just by looking at the person's face. *'Palimpsest'- Able to see the past and present at the same time, these Casters can sometimes mix up what happened and what is happening, often being confused to the others. *'Shifter'- Casters who can morph objects into others, temporarily or permanently. *'Illusionist'- Casters who are able to create illusions, making things look like others, without it being real. *'Empath'- Those who can duplicate the powers of other Casters, this kind of Caster's ability however only last for a limited time. *'Necromancer'- Casters who are able to communicate with spirits and ghosts and to conjure them back to the world of the living. *'Evanescent'- The Caster equivalent of magicians and thieves. Casters with the ability to make objects disappear out of any location and make them reappear in their possession. *'Evo'- They are known to be incredibly powerful. They can influence people, like Ridley as a Siren can, but they can also Evolve, such as morphing into other people or into anyone. *'Telepath'- Casters who are able to read the minds of others. *'Diviner'- The Caster equivalent to a Seer. Casters with the ability to see in the future. *'Cypher'- Casters with the ability to decode anything and see invisible forcefields. They can also detect a Caster SOS. Known Casters *Genevieve Duchannes (Unknown- Light -> Dark) *Emmaline Duchannes (Empath- Light) *Althea Duchannes (Evo- Dark) *Sarafine Duchannes (Cataclyst- Dark) *Delphine Duchannes (Palimpsest- Light) *Barclay Kent (Shifter- Light) *Twyla Valentin (Necromancer- Light) *Arelia Valentin (Diviner- Light) *Macon Ravenwood (formerly an Incubus- now Light) *John Eades (Evanescent- Light) *Ridley Duchannes (Siren- Dark) *Larkin Kent (Illusionist- Dark) *Lena Duchannes (Natural/Cataclyst- Light and Dark) *Ryan Duchannes (Thaumaturge) *John Breed (Incubus/Caster hybrid) *Obidias Trueblood (Unknown- Dark) Triva *Its seems like a Sybil like Reece can't see through an Illusionist's tricks seeing as she couldn't tell that Larkin was a Dark Caster like Ridley and also they can't read a Palimpsest's mind due to it being blurry. *It's determined that a Caster's personality before they're claimed will determine when their powers come in seeing as Lena showed signs of being an Natural as a baby and Ridley as a preteen right before her 16th birthday developed her Siren powers to make guys do her homework for her. *Its unknown what type of caster Genevieve was, but most think she was an Natural before she turned dark seeing as her descendants Sarafine and Lena were part of a prophecy to end the curse which Genevieve started herself. Where the first born natural Sarafine turned into a Cataclyst while Lena had free will with her choice of being what caster she wanted to be. With the fallout of her choice resulting in certain death for the side she wasn't claimed for. *Dark Casters seen with the Duchannes family such as Sarafine and Ridley are disowned from their family right after they're claimed for the dark as they can't enter Ravenwood Manor or any other Duchannes property. Although Ridley ran away before her birthday as she knew she would been disowned on the spot. **However Ridley was able to enter to the Manor with Ethan because of his Wayward status when she first came to Gatlin and Sarafine attempted to enter during an Blood Circle ritual, but was stopped. *The coming of age for a caster is their 16th birthday where they either become Light or Dark with green eyes for Light Casters as that means that they said no to the darkness of their "wicked counterparts" while Dark Casters who have the golden eyes were willing to become Dark and rejected the goodness of their "lighter counterparts." *There is high tension with Casters depending on their side seeing as Dark Casters are ostracized from most.